Turlututu
by Sogeblue
Summary: Le titre n'a rien à voir avec la fiction. Fiction sorti d'un cerveau dément.


John Watson, médecin de son état, se dirigeait vers le 221 B, Baker Street. Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, oui, aujourd'hui, c'était l'anniversaire de Holmes. Il devait arriver à domicile avant le retour de son ami, parti quelques temps en cure de désintoxication. Enfin, quelques temps... Il était parti la veille, & c'était déjà fait bien evidemment viré. Il se dépêcha de grimper les escaliers, & d'entrer dans leur garçonnière. Il avait à la main un petit paquet qu'il se dépêcha de mettre dans le **réfrigérateur**. (HAHA ! BONJOUR CHERS LECTEURS ! Première intervention de votre cher & tendre serviteur, le narrateur ! Appelez moi comme vous voulez. Doudou, même si vous y tenez. Même des surnoms lubriques. Je suis ouvert à toutes sortes de propositions. Enfin, bref ! Petite explication : je dois placer dans cette fiction 15 mots donnés par Bloody Cookie, ils seront donc mis en gras. Soyez donc pas trop dur avec moi [Quoique ... ;) XD]). Holmes passa le pas de la porte à ce moment précis. John l'accueilli avec un sourire, et un joyeux anniversaire, suivi d'une réprimande pour son comportement. Sherlock le remercie, & alluma sa pipe. John soupira :

" Et vous revenez à peine, que vous recommencez déjà. Moi qui vous avait préparé votre plat préféré ! "

Les yeux du détective scintillèrent.

" Mon plat préféré ?

- Oui.

- Ne me dites pas que .. Vous avez préparé des **dorades à la plancha **? Dit-il la voix tremblant d'émotions.

- Veuillez oter ce sourire ridicule de votre visage, Holmes. Cessez de rire, maintenant, et passons à table.

- Un dîner en tête-à-tête avec vous ? Quel beau cadeau. "

Watson leva la tête, prêt à l'engueuler à nouveau pour cette montée d'ironie. Mais à sa grande surprise, Holmes était sérieux. (Bah, qu'est ce que vous voulez que je vous dise moi ? On change pas, quand on est élevé avec des Yaoistes. On change pas son éducation.) Dans une atmosphère romantique, sous le doux air de **Ricky Martin **(Kennedy avait Monroe, Sherlock a **Ricky Martin**), les deux amis se mirent à table, & dégustèrent cette délicieuse **dorade à la plancha**.

" Mmmm, Waston, vous avez fait des miracles, c'était délicieux ! Et qu'avons nous en dessert ?

- Je trouvais l'idée originale de faire des **gaufres **au sucre, comme les faisait ma mère." (Déjà entendu ça quelque part ... Rendons aux Romains ce qui appartient à Durendal.)

Après avoir savouré quelques exquises douceurs (oui, je parle bien des **gaufres**), ce fut l'heure des cadeaux. Ou plutôt du cadeau.

" Mon cher Holmes, fêtons votre anniversaire, cette année, au soleil, & à la **plage **!"

Sherlock fut émerveillé de cette nouvelle, & sortit avec précipitation son BlackBerry, pour se connecter sur facebook : Sherlock Holmes will go to the Beach ! ***Palmier*** ***Palmier*** *Coeur* *Coeur* ***Palmier*** *Coeur* (Merci à mon Dieu, Kev Adams.)

Sous le regard effaré de John, Holmes continua sa petite affaire (d'écrire sur son portable hein, pas autres choses bande de pervers.) Pour faire passer cette réaction plutôt incongrue, mais tellement attendue de la part de son partenaire, il se servit d'un verre de Malibu à la **noix de coco**. Sherlock le fixa :

" **Ivrogne**.

- Mais pas du tout ! Cessez, Holmes, de m'insulter de la sorte ! "

Sherlock le regarda fixement, s'approcha de lui, l'embrassa sur la joue pour le remercier de ce moment exeptionnel, et de son cadeau. Puis il se pencha, et commença à lécher délicatement la **boule... De mammouth** qu'il avait acheté à la boulangerie du coin.

L'après-midi se passa comme toutes les après-midis. Sherlock essayait de munir sa bouilloire d'un silencieux, afin d'éviter d'être dérangé par les sifflements incessants de cette machine, pendant que Watson lisait le journal du jour. En grand titre : " Un **député** de Londres se tape une **péripapéticienne**, & ne la paye même pas ! "

" De nos jours, on ne respecte plus rien", grogna Watson.

Sherlock leva sa tête, les cheveux en bataille, & le visage tâché. Il regarda la photo :

" Mais il s'agit du rouquin **nain** d'Adler, à la page des anniversaires de mort !

- Hum, effectivement. C'est en parlant de **péripapéticienne**, que cela vous a fait penser à elle ? "

Afin d'échapper à la question, ou plutôt à la provocation du docteur, le détective se mit à hurler, avec un faux air paniqué :

" BUT ! WHERE IS **BRYAN **?

- Arrêtez vos enfantillages, Hol...

- **BRYAN **IS IN THE **KITCHEN **! "

Ce fut une voix inconnue qui sortait du placard. Une voix fortement énervée. Les deux compères se turent, & s'approchèrent du meuble. Lorsqu'ils ouvrirent, ce fut un jeune homme qui en sortit. Watson s'écria, surpris :

" Monsieur Shanks, est ce vous ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Je voulais vous voir, mais je me suis retrouvé piégé dans votre placard. "

Il portait un bouquet de **chrysanthèmes**.

" C'est pour mon anniversaire ? questionna Sherlock.

- Pas du tout ! Je voulais aller le mettre sur la tombe de mon cousin, puisqu'on fête tristement les un an de son décès. Et je voulais des détails sur les circonstances de sa mort."

Et oui, chers lecteurs. Shanks le roux, est bien, le cousin du **nain** roux d'Adler. Veuillez m'excusez pour cette fiction sans queue, ni tête. Je suis gravement malade, tellement fatigué que le simple fait de m'endormir me fatigue. Sur ce, merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire mes bêtises. Adieu, et que Heath Ledger veille sur vous, de là-haut... 3


End file.
